Tobin
Tobin (full name John Horace Tobin in the Role-Playing Game and Jonathon "John" Horace Tobin in IDW Comics) Mohan, Kim (1989). Tobin's Spirit Guide, p. ii. West End Games, New York NY USA, ISBN 0874312590. Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). File says: "Hain famously purchased the home of Jonathon "John" Tobin (see: Tobin's Spirit Guide (file #SG1a) or Jonathon "John" Tobin (file #P012)) in 1934." Mikhael Gallon (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.20). Gallon says: "Still, for a man brave enough to venture into one of the harshest regions in the world on his own, and who seemed to instill more unease in the locals than their "witch," we'd be expected to meet Challenger himself... certainly not John Horace Tobin." is the author of Tobin's Spirit Guide, a book cataloging various known ghosts, goblins, spooks, spectres, and demons that is often used as a reference guide by the Ghostbusters whenever they fight an unfamiliar entity or to find information on a ghost they are trying to defeat. History NOW Comics Tobin worked as a chronicler for The Council of Eight, but was imprisoned by a demon named Evil. Tobin rapidly aged during his imprisonment and called the Ghostbusters for help. When the Ghostbusters finally found Tobin and Evil, they were not able to save Tobin, but succeeded in defeating Evil. Even though he appeared to have died, it is implied that Tobin somehow managed to survive when Egon remarks that he thinks the Ghostbusters have not seen the last of Tobin and when Tobin's portrait on the back of the Spirit Guide smiles and winks. Ghostbusters International - Tobin's Spirit Guide John Horace Tobin was born in London in the 1870. He was the only child of a very affluent family and son of a successful businessman. Tobin studied at Oxford University where he earned two degrees, in Obscure Ancient Languages and Psychology. In the late 19th century, Tobin worked in middle management for a British trading company in Egypt, performing tasks such as record keeping. After the death of his father and an encounter with an Egyptian spirit named Ahagotsu in 1899, Tobin and his new friend Shrewsbury Smith vowed to spend the rest of their lives researching and fighting supernatural entities. From 1901-1902, Tobin established an office in London with Smith then embarked on an extensive trip through the Low Countries, including France, Germany, and the Netherlands for the next three years. From 1905-1906, Tobin and Smith spent another period in their London office. In 1907-1911, they traveled to Eastern Europe then south from Turkey into Mesopotamia. Tobin spent the next two years on follow-ups and Smith would occasionally return to London to run errands. A return to Egypt followed in 1914-1916. They traveled along the Nile River, Alexandria to Aswan, by ship from Suez to Aseb, north to Damascus, east to Beirut, took a steamer to England. Luckily, they left the Middle East months before British forces began driving Turks out of Palestine. Tobin and Smith spent another period of two years in London then made a trip to the United States of America. They mostly explored the eastern seaboard for two to three months then returned to London. In mid-February 1920, Tobin missed the deadline for his book. It didn't seem to cause any problems. On March 6th, he wrote the book's introduction and the first edition of Tobin's Spirit Guide was published in October. The rest of Tobin's life is unknown aside from the death of Shrewsbury Smith in 1924. Mohan, Kim (1989). Tobin's Spirit Guide, p. ii-iii, 2-3, 14-18. West End Games, New York NY USA, ISBN 0874312590. IDW Comics Jonathon Horace Tobin earned his education at Cambridge University. Tobin made a name for himself exposing fraudulent spiritualists. Mikhael Gallon (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.21). Gallon says: "A Cambridge-educated man, Tobin had made a name for himself exposing fradulent spiritulaists." In the early 1900s, he was called into investigate a creature preying on children in an East German village. Tobin encountered a Grundel. Mikhael Gallon (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.21). Gallon says: "A few years ago, he was called to look into claims of a creature that had been preying on the children of an East German village..." In 1909, Tobin journeyed to Russia to meet with Vladimir Belascu in the Tunguska region. Something terrible happened and it was later known as the Tunguska Blast of 1909. Mikhael Gallon (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.21). Gallon says: "... and had journeyed to Russia to meet with Vladimir Belascu, in the Tunguska region just north of our then-current location. We heard something terrible happened... but Tobin seemed eager to find a change of subject." In 1912, Tobin went to Siberia. He stayed at the house of the alleged Witch of Krasnoyarsk. On September 14, 1912, Tobin met an explorer named Mikhael Gallon while he was working on an entry about the Werechicken. TRexJones Tweet 12/2/14 Mikhael was investigating reports of Woolly Mammoths. Tobin revealed he had glimpsed one. Together, Tobin and Mikhael mapped out where the Mammoths could be found. He decided to accompany Mikhael's group deeper into Siberia for his research. Days went by and no Mammoths were seen. Tobin recounted an old Russian folktale about The Undying Soldier and his Mystical Sack. While contemplating the truth of the story, Tobin stated, "Every myth grows tall from the tiniest seeds of truth" and noted the renowned historian Leon Zundinger documented the actual existence of Vigo from the folktale. The group discovered an old tower and Tobin became alert and documented everything. While Mikhael's team rested, Tobin explored the tower. He discovered the corpse of the Undying Soldier. He led Mikhael to the room and shared his findings. However, Tobin stared elsewhere at Death. Tobin went undercover in the Cult of Gozer to research their methods and history for his Tobin's Spirit Guide book. He later published a more in-depth look at the cult in a smaller book titled "The Gozerians Among Us". The print run was marginal and it is believed no copies of it exist in the present. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "(In fact, Tobin actually went "undercover" in the Gozerian cult to research their methods and history, and supposedly went more in depth on this in a separate, smaller, book titled The Gozerians Among Us. The print run was marginal, and no copies are believed to exist.)." The Schoening Omnibi later spring boarded from the research on the Cult of Gozer. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "A set of four books that springboard off the research begun by John Tobin on the Gozerian cult, and takes a closer look at interdimensional theory." Tobin completed the full text of the guide in 1929.101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "The full text, completed in 1929, is usually split for publication, resulting in two (still very heavy, very dense) volumes instead of the original all-inclusive tome that weighs nearly 40 pounds on its own." While researching Senta, Tobin created an illustration of it based on descriptions present in the journals of Heironymus Van Aachen.Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.23). Notation says: "Illustration by John Horace Tobin based upon the descriptions present in the journals of Heironymus Van Aachen." However, while conducting research on this entity, Tobin passed away.Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 1/3/12 In 1934, Sam Hain purchased the home of Jonathon Tobin - nicknamed Tobin's Mansion, the largest occupied residential compound in America, located in East Hampton, New York. In the 1990s, the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission kept a file on Tobin, labeled #P012.Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). File says: "Hain famously purchased the home of Jonathon "John" Tobin (see: Tobin's Spirit Guide (file #SG1a) or Jonathon "John" Tobin (file #P012)) in 1934." Personality Mikhael Gallon described Tobin as having a somewhat solemn and guarded demeanor that gave way to an almost childlike enthusiasm. Mikhael Gallon (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.21). Gallon says: "When we revealed to him the purpose of our journey, his somewhat solemn and guarded demeanor gave way to almost childlike enthusiasm." Trivia *It is not known how Tobin was able to record information on even the deadliest of ghosts and demons before the Ghostbusters existed, unless he himself had his own primitive methods of ghostbusting. *Chekaren regards Tobin as "a man who stares into the shadows beyond the shadows." Chekaren (2012).IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #8" (2012) (Comic p.20). Chekaren says: "He is a man who stares into the shadows beyond the shadows." *On page 9 of Ghostbusters International #6, Egon's line about truth is reminiscent of what Tobin said about myth in Volume 1 Issue #8. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler says: "These kind of stories do always contain a little bit of truth, and truth is generally filtered through people telling it." Appearances Tobin was mostly mentioned in the movies and 'The Real Ghostbusters' cartoon, but never appeared, not even in flashbacks. *'The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics' *NOW Comics Spectacular 3-D Special *NOW Comics Vol. 2-1 *NOW Comics Vol. 2-2 *NOW Comics Vol. 2-3 *NOW Comics Vol. 2-4 *'Tobin's Spirit Guide (RPG)' *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Issue #5 ****Mentioned in P.C.O.C. File ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned in P.C.O.C. Entity Datasheet ***Issue #8 ****"The Man Who Sought Death" **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Mentioned by Ray on page 42 Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.42). Ray Stantz says: "The author supposed they were trying to conjure a true hungry spirit, a ghost whose appetite can be never be sated. Tobin agreed with that interpretation." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Mentioned on page 23. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.23). 101 Class Notes reads: "John H. Tobin wrote several reference books, but the guide that bears his name is not just the granddaddy of them all - it's indispensable for anyone who treats this work with even a fraction of the respect it deserves." ****Mentioned on page 24. 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "A set of four books that springboard off the research begun by John Tobin on the Gozerian cult, and takes a closer look at interdimensional theory." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Greetings! ****Mentioned on Page 4.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.4). Paragraph reads: "For help in this regard, my fellow Ghostbusters and I have most often turned to the seminal work of John Tobin, whose eponymous spirit guide has provided us with a wealth of insight into the realm of the supernatural." ***Afterword ****Mentioned on Page 94.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.94). Paragraph reads: "That said, it is still our hope that, through exposure to this work, some of you will be inspired to follow in our footsteps---and indeed, the footsteps of John Tobin---to shed light on the unknown through further research." References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Secondary Canon JohnHoraceTobin01.jpg|John Horace Tobin in Tobin's Spirit Guide (RPG) JohnHoraceTobin02.jpg|John Horace Tobin in Tobin's Spirit Guide (RPG) TobinRGBComics01.jpg|Tobin in The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics TobinRGBComics02.jpg|Tobin in The Real Ghostbusters NOW Comics JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-2.jpg|Exposing a fraud in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-8.jpg|Battling a Grundel in Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-3.jpg|In Siberia in Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-7.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-5.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-4.jpg|Staring at Death in Volume 1 Issue #8 JohnHoraceTobinIDW8-6.jpg|Staring at Death in Volume 1 Issue #8 Category:Ghosts Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IDW Characters